


Twitter incident

by eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: When you don't know how to deal with something, sometimes all you need is comfort.





	

It’s past midnight when Kame hears the keys turn in the locket.

He recognizes the sound of shoes being kicked off, of feet shuffling through the corridor.

The door to his room creaks open.

 

Kame cracks an eye open, just in case.

 

“Yo,” Jin mumbles. No surprises. It’s what Kazuya expected.

 

Last-minute visits haven’t happened in a while. But Jin was there for him back in May. They know they can count on each other for comfort-sleepovers when necessary. And tonight is one of those emergency meet-ups.

 

He stretches and blinks, tries to get the sleepiness out of his eyes. Since the room is in the dark, he can’t see Jin’s face. But he hears fabric falling to the floor – jeans and a jacket, and lifts the duvet to let Jin in.

 

The mattress dips as a familiar weight settles beside him.

A familiar smell too. Electronic cigarettes were visibly not enough this time.

Kame patiently waits and lets Jin make himself at home.

 

“What’s with the sudden visit?” he finally asks.

 

 His friend has just finished a successful tour; everything was supposed to be looking up for him.

 

An indecipherable noise escapes from the pillow where Akanishi has pressed his face. As indecipherable as it is, Kame knows a depressed Jin when he hears it.

 

“Hey,” he says more softly, “what’s wrong?”

 

A sigh.

The sound of the duvet rustling.

 

“Keibo fucked up,” Jin ends up reluctantly mumbling.

 

Kame says nothing and bites the insides of his cheeks.

 It’s not like he ever liked that particular friend of Jin’s.

 

Another sigh.

“He… It’s usually easy to ignore his political views.”

 

Kame tilts his head to the side.

“Which are?”

 

A groan of frustration.

 

“Can we not talk about this now? I’ve been going mad all evening. Trying to find the right thing to say to make up for his tweets – that is, if I should say anything.”

 

Kame frowns. Discussing politics on twitter sounds like a bad idea.

 

“Sounds bad.”

 

“It is…”

 

Jin turns to him with such a desperate look that Kame gives up on talking and sinks back into the mattress.

 

“Come here,” Kazuya says with a reassuring smile, and snakes his arms around him.

As Jin’s breath grows slower, he finally starts to relax in his embrace.

 

“Don’t worry,” Kame mumbles, as he strokes his hair. “if it comes to the worst… ask Yuichi for advice.”

 

Jin’s hair feels so nice and fluffy beneath his fingers. If these evenings weren’t just platonic, there are lots of things Kame would like to do with it. Stroking, grabbing… but now is not the time to think of that.

Despite the way Jin melts into his arms. Despite the way Kame has a feeling that someday, there will be more than cuddling.

 

“If Yuichi doesn’t know,” he adds, bringing his thoughts back to the present, “he’ll find a way to ask Johnny's PR for… theoretical advice. They love him.”

 

Jin mumbles his agreement and lets himself doze off. Kame’s arms are particularly comfortable these days.

 

Comfort and comfortable arms is all he needs.

 

Being able to forget problematic tweets he doesn’t know how to deal with is an added bonus.

 

As well as having his face pressed into Kame’s pecs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still extremely upset about Keibo's tweet/picture. Upset that he brought Jin's name into this mess.  
> So I wrote this to try to feel better.  
> Hope you enjoyed it; thanks for reading.
> 
> Of course, this is just fiction.


End file.
